My Idol Love
by Reina-chan20
Summary: I quickly rushed out the car and around the corner to my apartment. Once inside I sank to the floor gripping my chest. It pound like crazy. "Until next time Kitagawa-kun..." As the image of those piercing blue eyes came into my mind my body would not permit my face to cool nor my heart to stop pounding. Original Story, yaoi, M for lemons soon to come! pls R&R criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! ^^ I started this story and it really stuck with me so I finally made the time to post it for people to read. I am all for constructive criticism and will respond to reviews at the beginning of chapters so if you reviewed please for your response and if not you can just skip the top and read on ^^ Please read and review and let me know what you all think. I will greatly appreciate it. Even if you aren't a member all reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Oyasumi!" I told my coworker Ms. Tachibana on my way out for the night.

"You be careful on your way home! It's raining pretty bad out there!" She called after me.

"Haaiii!" I answered and stepped out the door and to the side under the awning.

I held my collar close to my neck as I stood under the small shelter preparing myself to rush home. Only a moment after I stepped out a man rushed under the awning with me. He let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to hold his hat to his head. He stood up straight and noticed me next to me and turned and smiled softly with a slight bow. He was a very handsome young adult with long black hair and dark blue eyes. When I realized I was staring I blushed and looked away.

"Some weather we're having, huh?" He commented.

I looked out at the road awkwardly. "Um..yeah…"

He raised an eyebrow still smiling and began to pull out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear waiting for an answer. I squirmed as I tried not to eavesdrop on his call.

"Ah, yes." He said and then a pause. "Could you come get me?" He asked the phone. "Oh! Um..." He turned to look at the shop and then looked over to me noticing my uniform.

He smiled politely. "Excuse me young man, would you happen to know the address of this shop?" He asked me.

"Oh! Uh, yes!" I said and reached into my apron as quickly as possible and handed him my business card.

"Thank you." He said softly and then began to read the address off to the person on the phone. When he finished he hung up and slipped the card into his pocket even though we weren't exchanging.

It was quiet under the awning for all but the rain pouring down until he spoke suddenly.

"Kaiyuri…" He breathed.

I blushed and turned to look at him surprised he was calling me by my first name.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just such a beautiful name."

People often mock my name because it sounds like a girl's name. I turned away flustered and slightly annoyed. "M-most people call me Kitagawa..." I mumbled perturbed.

He looked away embarrassed. "Ah.. yes… Sorry." He apologized.

It was quiet again. This man was strange. He looked fairly young, maybe a few years older than me but seemed very mature. I noticed he was dressed well as well; he wore a nice suit- now soaked – with his fedora and a well-made watch on his wrist. He was also very polite.

I began to feel weary that I was so rude to his when he addressed me by my first name. He could be some important big shot after all and make sure I was blacklisted all because I took offense to his informal address.

"Well.." I started and he looked over at me. "Some call me Kai…" I told him nervously.

He smiled softly. "I believe Yuri is better." He told me.

A chill went down my spine as the 'r' rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

"Um, thank you…?" I said scratching my head.

( _Is he flirting with me..?_ )

"Where are my manners?" He said suddenly offering me a hand and bowing slightly. "Tatsumi Ryouma. It's a pleasure to meet you Kitagawa Kaiyuri-san." He introduced himself.

I took his hand hesitantly and bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you too.."

He looked up shocked. "You don't know me?" He said surprised.

"Have we met before?" I asked confused as I let go of his hand.

He looked at me incredulously for a moment and then chuckled. "No.. I suppose we haven't. " He said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you've just seen me around, do you live in Shibuya?" I offered.

He smiled like he was ready to laugh again. "I'm actually in the next town over but I suppose I come here often. " He told me still smiling strangely.

"Maybe that's it. " I said and smiled back nervously.

He chuckled again then said under his breath "That is just too cruel Yuri-kun."

I looked at him strangely but didn't respond. The lights in the shop finally went out as Ms. Tachibana left for the night out the back door. Now it was totally dark out front the shop save for the street light across the street and I was standing under an awning out in the rain with a strange stranger. Even though it still poured I thought it was time to take my leave.

"Uh, well… It doesn't seem like the rain is letting up. I think I'll just head home now." He turned to me surprised. "It was nice meet-" I started as a foreign looking car pulled up in front of the shop.

"Oh, what timing." He said happily. "Please. Allow me to take you home." He offered.

"Oh no," I said, my hands up apologetically as I back up into the rain. "I couldn't." I refused politely.

"But the rain is so terrible…" He said walking to the car door. "I promise no harm will come to you. It is only a ride." He said reassuringly.

I hesitated but started towards the car. "Well… If you insist.." I said as he opened the car door for me.

He got in after me and asked for my address. I didn't feel comfortable giving it to him so I told him it wasn't far from there and I could just give him a few directions.

"Fair enough.." He said as the car pulled off. "So… Kitagawa-san, are you in school?" He asked me.

"Uh, hai. -A left here." I told the driver.

"What school?" He asked as he took off his fedora and pulled his hair from its ponytail.

I was distracted for a moment as I watched his wet hair fall over his shoulders and back. "Um.." He smiled at me waiting and I snapped out of the trance and answered him. "S-Shutoku!" I told him.

"Ah." He smiled softly at me. "That is a great school. I graduated there." He told me.

( _So he is young.._ )

"Oh really? What year? I am a senior." I asked.

"Ah well, that was actually 6 years ago.." He said bashfully.

( _Eeeehhh?! That would make this man 24!_ )

I couldn't believe it. I stared at him wide eyed in disbelief. My expression must have given away what I was thinking because he chuckled causing me to look away embarrassed by being so surprised.

"There is a fork in the road which way would you like me to go Sir?" The driver asked.

"Oh! Sumimasen! A right please." I told him and blushed, embarrassed.

"You don't have to look so surprised." The man continued.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry Mr. Tatsumi,-"

"Ryouma. Please." He corrected me.

"…You don't look more than a couple years older than me." I confessed.

"Why thank you." He smiled. "That means a lot coming from a handsome young man such as yourself." He said flirtatiously flashing his beautiful blue eyes at me fiercely.

My face flushed and I turned away to focus on how close we were to my apartment. I decided that we were close enough and frantically unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Um, right here is fine!" I told the driver.

He looked at me strangely noticing how random the spot was but Tatsumi-san nodded to him so he stopped.

"Um, thank you for the ride Mr. Tatsumi-san!" I said bowing, my hand on the door handle.

He smiled mischievously "Until next time Kitagawa-kun."

I quickly rushed out the car and dashed to my apartment around the corner. Once inside the door I sink to the floor gripping my chest. It pound like crazy.

( _What the hell is wrong with me?! That guy was a total pervert!_ )

But as the image of those piercing blue eyes came into my mind my body would not permit my face to cool nor my heart to steady itself.

 **Okay guys! So that was the first chapter! Here are some translations if you are unfamiliar with some of the Japanese words I used. Sorry, I just can't help but use some occasionally. I even go back and forth with the same word in English and then Japanese. It's just a habit. Lol, for some reason certain things just sound better in Japanese. But anyway, here are some translations:**

 **Sumimasen: something like pardon me or excuse me but apologetic**

 **Hai: yes**

 **Oyasumi: goodnight**

 **I believe those are the only ones I used. If I use more I will try to remember to post translations at the bottom for you all. I will only translate them once though so my notes at the bottom aren't too long so try to remember what they mean because I'll probably use them again! But alright you guys. Please read and review for me, it would be so greatly appreciated! Goodnight 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A couple weeks have gone by and I had yet to see the strange Tatsumi Ryouma again. A few days after I found myself looking around my part time job at the bakery for him; wondering if he'd come back again soon. I saved my favorite desserts just in case he came by so he could try them. I even took some home one day and walked around the area to see if I would run into him again. Before I realized it I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him…and I regretted running away.

As I packed my bag to get ready to leave school I heard a bit of a commotion out in the halls. I grabbed my coat and went out to see what was going on.

"It's him! I'm sure of it!" Some girl shouted.

"No way. What would he be doing here?" Another said, skeptical.

As I got closer to the door I heard more girls chattering but heard one clear as day. "It _is_ him. It's Tatsumi Ryouma!"

I froze in place as a rush came over me. Outside I could see by the gates Tatsumi Ryouma standing with his oh so familiar fedora. He had sunglasses on but I could tell it was him even though his hair was tied back in a bun. Without thinking I started to run to him. I ran through the crowd all the way to him to the point where when I arrived I was out of breath and bent over, panting.

"You..." I said in between heavy breaths. "You…" I tried to say but then I realized there were a lot of students crowding around and stopped myself.

( _What was I thinking running to him like that?! He could have been here for anyone!_ )

I slowly stood up. My face was red all over from embarrassment. There were many girls around who were all fawning over him and here I was, the only guy who just passionately ran to him. Tatsumi-san raised an eyebrow and then pulled down his shades. My green eyes met his deep blues and I felt even more embarrassed. Morbidly.

Yet his eyes widened and a beautiful smile spread across his face. "Ah!" He exclaimed happily. "Kitagawa-kun!"

I blushed at his recognition.

( _He remembered my name…_ )

"Who is that..?" Some girls whispered nearby.

"Tatsumi-san…" I started

"It really is him!" A girl shouted.

A couple others screamed in the background. I looked around nervously as more girls began to crowd closer. Suddenly Tatsumi-san grabbed my hand and pulled me out the gates and into a parked car close by.

"Drive." He told the man in the front.

As the cat pulled off I looked behind us and saw all the school girls crowding around the front gates watching the car drive off. Tatsumi-san let out a heavy sigh.

"That was close wasn't it!" he said excitedly.

My head was still spinning I had no idea what just happened.

"What the he'll was that?!" I said loudly.

Tatsumi-san raised an eyebrow at me and then laughed.

"What are you famous or something?!" I shouted.

He raised a hand to calm me and while smiling coyly said "No… I wouldn't say famous..."

I looked at him quizzically.

"I tend to attract a lot of women." He said leaning closer to me and then whispered "They just can't seem to help themselves around me…"

I blushed embarrassed by his words. He smiled and sat back into his seat looking satisfied.

"How have you been Kitagawa-san?" He asked me while pulling out a cigarette.

I watched him light it and take the first drag before I answered.

"Fine… It's okay to call me Kai, Tatsumi-san." I told him.

"And it's okay to call me Ryouma." He retorted.

I paused. "Ryouma…san… what were you doing at my school today?" I asked him.

He smiled happily. "To see you of course."

I blushed confused. "H-Huh?"

He ignored my reaction. "Where would you like to eat tonight?" He asked.

"Um..?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I guess I'll choose then." He said smiling.

"B-But I'm not really dressed to go out anywhere right now…" I said gesturing to my school uniform.

He smiled. "That's perfectly alright Yuri-kun."

( _Why did he just call me Yuri..?_ )

I ignored it and the rest of the ride we rode in silence until we arrived at a posh café in the city. We entered the restaurant and were immediately seated in a secluded area towards the back of the restaurant in a private booth. A server came out and he ordered us both drinks. When the server was gone Tatsumi-san folded his hands and leaned on them looking at me.

"So…" He began. "Yuri-kun… tell me about yourself."

I blushed as I realized he was calling me that ridiculous nickname on purpose. I cleared my throat and averted my eyes and told him, "It's Kai," I said. "And there's not much to tell."

He chuckled. "Sure there is… A cute, young man as yourself must get a lot of attention." He said.

I frowned. "I usually keep to myself…" I said plainly.

His grin deepened. "Oh?" I didn't answer. "That's a shame."

I rolled my eyes. "Well what about you? What _was_ that today?" I asked him.

"What was what?" He said innocently.

I glared at him. "Just who are you…"

Just then our server returned with our drinks and ended that conversation. He took our food order and then left us to ourselves again. I sipped on the drink Tatsumi-san ordered for the both of us and almost gagged.

"This is alcohol!" I yelled.

A person from another table shushed me.

Tatsumi-san smiled. "That it is." He said.

In a whisper I said to him angrily, "I can't drink this, I'm underage!"

He chuckled and whispered back, "A little won't hurt now will it?" and winked at me.

I blushed and looked down at the drink. Tatsumi-san was older than me but I didn't want to look like a little immature high-school kid to him. I picked up the glass and chugged the whole thing.

"Oh my." He said smiling mischievously.

My throat burned like hell but I looked up at him confidently.

"Did you like that Yuri-kun?" He asked.

"It tasted very good." I lied; it tasted awful. "And it's Kai." I reminded him.

He chuckled again. "Whatever you say Yuri-kun."

I glared at him again. He continued to call me Yuri for the rest of the evening. After a while I stopped correcting him. He was determined to call me that. We made light conversation during our meal and although it was dinner between strangers I enjoyed it very much so. I hadn't eaten with another person in almost 3 years since I went to live on my own. It was lonely so I appreciated the company.

As we stepped outside the restaurant I paused and planned to make my getaway.

"Well the dinner was very nice. Thank you so much for treating me." I bowed. "I must get going." I said, bag around my shoulder. "Goodnight. Drive safe." I waved and turned to head toward the subway.

"Wait!" Tatsumi called after me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Please." He smiled nervously. "Allow me to take you home." He said.

I shook my head. "Oh no, you are to kind. I will be alright on the subway-,"

"Please?" He stopped me. "It would be much faster and much more comfortable." He said. I hesitated. I had planned not to be alone with him again like this but he looked like he really wanted the company. I understood the look in his eyes when he asked so I changed my mind.

"… I suppose it'd be okay." I said.

He smiled brightly like he did before at the school. He opened the car door for me and I scooted over once inside to make room for him. He got in and noticeably relaxed his body. He took his hat off and loosened his tie and removed his bun. He looked exhausted.

"Y'know…" He looked over at me. "If you were this tired we could have not gone anywhere." I told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I could not have had that." He told me.

I shook my head. "Well, it's about half an hour back to my house so you can sleep if you want to." I offered.

"Oh how sweet of you." He tried to give me his devilish grin but honestly looked too tired to pull it off.

He leaned on the car door and rested his head on his hand. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. I watched him as he slept. His hair all over his back and shoulders. It looked so silky smooth. Without really thinking about it I decided I wanted to try and touch his hair. I begin to scoot closer to him. My hip just barely grazed his and I decided that was close enough. He started to play with the ends of a lock and twirled his hair around my finger.

( _Uwaaa… it is really soft_ ) I thought to myself. ( _I wonder if it smells good too…_ )

I slowly brought the hair around my finger to my face and smelled it.

( _Uwaaaaa! Like cherry cologne…_ )

It smelled wonderful, sexy almost…

I blushed at my strange Behavior but couldn't deny that I wanted to smell it again. I brought the lock to my face again when just then we hit a sharp left. My body unwillingly crashed into Tatsumi-san's, my head hit him and knocked it into the window. He woke up with a start and after hitting his head looked very angry.

"My apologies! The GPS recalculated at the last second…" the driver said annoyed.

I quickly pulled away from Tatsumi once the car straightened out and held my hands up in defense.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to wake you!" I said panicked.

He sat up and rubbed his head while shaking it. "No… that's quite al-…" He stopped and stared at me wide-eyed, a small blush creeping on to his face.

"What…?" I asked nervously.

And then I notice what his eyes were settled on. My hand… and his hair wrapped around my fingers. I blushed so hard I could have nearly passed out from all the blood flooding my brain at this moment. I quickly pulled his hair off my hand and shook my head.

"N-N-No, it's not what it l-looks like!" I told him. "That probably just h-happened!"

He covered his mouth and turned away trying to hide his blush. I turned away as well extremely embarrassed. My heart race like crazy as I internally cursed myself.

( _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ )

We drove the rest of the way to my house in silence. I was so embarrassed I couldn't speak. I felt like such an idiot.

( _I should have never touched his hair!_ )

It felt like a relief and punishment when we arrived around the corner from my apartment building. I reach down to the floor of the car and grab my bag now near Tatsumi's feet because of the sharp turn. As I scooted closer to get a better grip, Tatsumi's hand came onto my arm to stop me from pulling it up. I looked up to see what he was doing and was surprised when his face was inches away from me.

"Tatsu…" I couldn't finish.

His face was so close I couldn't breathe. He pulled my hand off the bag and I slowly rose with him. Our eyes never left each other and I begin to feel more and more paralyzed by the ice that stared me back.

"Ta…" I tried again.

"Ryouma." He said. "My name is Ryouma."

I didn't say a word. I swallowed hard as the lack of air started to make me dizzy. He searched my eyes determined to find something but I had no idea what he was looking for. And then he started to lean in. Out of reflex I leaned further and further away as he leaned in more and more. Eventually I lost my sitting and fell back onto the car's seat. Tatsumi climbed over me and my heart pound so hard it was ringing in my ears. He leaned on one hand and put the other in my hair. I shivered at the touch and that only made him grin wildly. He leaned down ready to devour me whole, I'm sure, when the driver cleared his throat loudly. I jolted and looked at the front seat. Tatsumi stopped but kept his eyes on me.

"Do you believe this would be wise Mr. Ryouma-san?" He said to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi turned and glared a fierce look on to the driver and hissed a complaint and probably a curse word or two but it was in Mandarin. The driver said something back in Mandarin and Tatsumi swore again. He was blushing again but seemed so angry it was out of character. He rose off of me and set back down crossing his arms.

"Gomen Kitagawa-san." He said sternly, pouting.

To go from Yuri-kun to Kitagawa-san in 20 seconds seemed unreal. He looked… embarrassed…? He said nothing else and I just laid there staring in confusion. After a moment the driver cleared his throat again.

"Um, Mr. Kitagawa-san, we have arrived at your destination." He said hinting to me that it was time to leave.

"Oh, uh… right…" I said.

I sat up and reached down again to grab my bag. Before exiting the car I looked at Tatsumi again. His face was still red and he would not look at me. I turned and opened the door and stepped out. Just then the thought of never seeing Tatsumi-san again crossed my mind. I remembered how anxious I was during the two weeks I didn't see him again and the feelings returned to me.

I leaned down to look at Tatsumi and spoke without thinking. "So… till next time then Ryouma…san…" I asked blushing.

He turned his head quickly to look at me, surprise all over his face he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and simply nodded.

"Good." I smiled softly at him and then stood up straight and closed the door.

I had hoped I looked normal walking away because truth be told I wanted to run as fast as I possibly could around that corner.

 **A/N: sooooo what do you guys think? Please review if you can spare some time. No review is too short! Found a faster way to type up these chapters so I am hoping to update again soon since this chapter was so easy to do. Until next time! :D**


End file.
